


The Villain Of Your Story

by Oricalle



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Character Study, F/F, Game Accompaniment, Intimidation, Kidnapping, Mythology - Freeform, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26393722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oricalle/pseuds/Oricalle
Summary: Princess Rubatu had always wished she was a hero.
Relationships: Original D&D Character(s)/Original D&D Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	The Villain Of Your Story

It wasn’t news to Rubatu that she had become the villain.

As a child, stories were her refuge. As the Princess of Melu, sole child of the great King Minota Shamira, He Of The Golden Palms, she was always aware that a great destiny weighed upon her shoulders. The thought terrified her, and she would scurry away into the furthest nooks and crannies of the palace libraries to escape her tutors.

There, Rubatu would seek out the holy books of the various gods of the land, some merely tattered pamphlets, some gilded tomes nearly as large as her, all of them treasures to her curious young mind.

She had developed a system, always skipping past the rambling openings, ignoring the pages of lessons wrinkled old men would preach in the streets, and skipping right to the fables and legends. These were the stories that sparked her interest and captured her imagination. Ushah the Tradeswoman outwitting the Gatekeeper of the Underworld by selling him his own cloak, the Arrakoakran God Dak’s high flying battle with his sinister brothers, the wise Naga heroine Sq’amata solving the Riddle of Blood! Her heart would soar and fall with the heroes’ exploits and defeats, and from below, her minders would grumble and fuss over the princess who refused to be taught.

Even when crafty Schoolmistress Hati laid a plate of candied figs in her classroom, securing Rubatu’s attendance for once, she was often a poor and distracted student, her mind set on tales of heroes and villains in a land far from home.

In an attempt to encourage more frequent studies, one day Rubatu’s father had called her to the servant’s quarters. To her surprise, there was a new girl waiting there, with short blonde hair and a small smile. To even greater surprise, she was even Rubatu’s age.

“This, my sun, is your new retainer.” Minota clasped his hands on the princess’ shoulders and nudged her forward. “Say hello to Miltu.”

“H-Hello.” 

She had never met another kid before, and for a moment feared that this one perhaps wouldn’t be able to understand her.

“Greetings, Your Highness.” the servant responded.

Well, that was a relief.

The pair were fast friends, and with Miltu’s impassioned pleas, even Rubatu sometimes made her way to class. On other days, however, there were instead simply two children climbing the library shelves, and though Miltu could not yet read, Rubatu was more than happy to narrate. Much to the chagrin of the silence-demanding castle scholars.

Her interest in books had not faded, even as the Princess entered her twenties, and her father’s health took a sudden decline. The mood in the castle darkened, and one morning his bedroom attendant’s piercing scream resounding through the upper halls was enough to make Rubatu’s heart sink.

Even on the day she read his funerary rites, simultaneously having the crown of Melu rested upon her head, she wished for an escape. Her eyes turned to Miltu, but her retainer merely grimaced.

Rubatu Shamira, Tenth Of Her Line, She Of The Ruby’s Glint And Stone’s Strength, was raised to a position she could never comprehend.

She had been reading on the night of the solstice, her crown set aside as she leafed through an old tome about the adventures of Ushah’s prophet. She didn’t even notice her guard disappear, nor hear the muffled shout as his throat was slit. The Princess was elsewhere, until a cold silver dagger touched the base of her neck. 

She had no time to even beg before a sweet-smelling herb was pressed to her face, and the world went black.

When Rubatu awoke, she was not in the castle where she was born. The floor beneath her shook, and the acrid scent of smoke filled her nostrils. Rising to her feet, she strained towards the nearest source of light, gasping aloud when she peered through a window.

Although Her Grace had never seen a farming village before, she was certain that this was not what they were meant to look like.

Cottages and huts lay in disrepair, figures in leather armor looting the ones that were no longer covered in pillars of smoke and flame. Hulking creatures stomped through the streets, spiked war collars and harnesses dangling from their scaly necks. As Rubatu took in the horrific scene, she looked down to see a road moving beneath her, metal wheels grinding against the cobblestone as a pair of trunk-like forelegs carried the vehicle, and herself, into parts unknown. Before she could even rationalize what was going on, something jumped from the corner of the room and waved a clawed hand.

Again, she fell into slumber.

This time, her awakening was not of her own accord. Rubatu was pulled from the edge of sleep as if the very concept was stolen out from under her, and suddenly she was somewhere far more terrible.

A slight wooden cage encircled her, the material so brittle that she wagered even she could break through it, given enough time, but the state of the torchlit lair around her made the bars feel more welcoming. She found herself in what seemed to be a vast and ancient throne room, like the kinds her childhood heroes had ruled from, but partially reclaimed by nature. The night air was filled with sounds of revelry as some great horde of people bellowed and cheered with delight from somewhere far away. A carpet of foliage, bright flowers and twisting vines, spread across the dismantled floor, leading to a giant pool of water. At the center of it was a boulder, beneath a shaft of moonlight where the ceiling had been torn away, and upon it sat an enormous green dragon.

“Rubatu. A pleasure to have your esteemed personage in my court.”

The voice pulsed at the center of her mind, like a headache given form. Terror kept her utterly still, staring wide-eyed at the massive creature as it turned to face her, its yellow eyes studying her.

“I suppose introductions are in order.” The creature’s voice was not at all what Rubatu had imagined a dragon would sound like. It was feminine, high-pitched, and lofty, with an edge of superiority lingering on every word. “My name is Gupnu Hayyasu Tuqmate. Yet I find that your kind often have difficulty pronouncing such a name, so you shall refer to me as The King.”

With a great flexing of its titanic wings, the King shifted to face Rubatu, its sickly yellow eyes staring at her. It took all she had not to scream, as the monster flicked a forked tongue in and out of its mouth.

“Fear not, Princess. This is a diplomatic meeting, you see. I have recently acquired many of the lands neighboring your kingdom, and I have a request that I think will benefit you and your subjects greatly.”

Rubatu wracked her brain as best she could, her panicked mind scrambling to remember any news of a dragon attack. She vaguely recalled a briefing from Councilor Hati, the old woman droning on about bandit activity in the nearby territories. Could those marauders have been lead by this...monster?

“It is impolite to refer to one’s host in such brusque terms. Monster?” The voice in Rubatu’s head let out a mirthless chuckle, and slowly she recalled that dragons were said to also be mind readers. The dragon leaned back, shaking her great head, and then, in one quick motion, surged onto her front legs and stretched her neck across the pool, ramming the front of Rubatu’s cage with its snout.

“I am ROYALTY!”

Rubatu screamed, the force of the dragon’s impact sending her falling back onto the cage floor. She threw up her hands in futile defense, watching with terror as The King reverted to her normal posture, grinning as she lounged across her makeshift island. The front part of the cage where she had made impact was now utterly decimated.

“I...I am sorry.” she whispered. 

“Stand, Princess. I shall do you no harm in my own throne room. I am above such base cruelties.”

Shakily, Rubatu rose to her feet. Though she was loath to take the dragon at her word, she knew that fighting back physically would be laughable. She had never been much of a debater, but she would hear The King out, if it meant a chance at going home.

“My Kingdom of Thorns is growing, Princess.” The King swished her serpentine tail. “Melu stands in its path, and I would not wish to see our lands come into conflict. I believe there is a peaceful solution, should we make certain compromises.”

Rubatu simply stared, the fear still slowing her movements.

“My soldiers shall walk in the streets of Melu unimpeded. You shall allow us unimpeded use of your kingdom’s weapons, and contribute a portion of the city’s trade income to our cause. In short, Princess…” With teeth bared into a hideous mockery of a grin, The King finished. “Melu shall join my Kingdom.”

Melu had stood independent for centuries, often beneath her family name. This “deal” was a sham, nothing more than Melu’s unconditional surrender in a battle they’d not even begun to fight. The thought stirred Rubatu’s gut, and it was with every spirit of Shamiran Royal Dignity inside her that she responded.

“You think to cow me, _dragon_ , but I will not so easily give up the proud land of Melu. You have kidnapped me, but you will not force me into such lopsided negotiations. Release me from this cage at once, and _then_ we may speak as equals!”

As she finished her speech, the dregs of adrenaline still making Rubatu’s blood boil, the great dragon reared backwards, idly scraping a claw against her sunning rock.

“You are a shrewd one, Princess. But I fear you misunderstand.” The dragon’s lips curled back into a sneer, and all around her, Rubatu could feel magic pulsing through the earth. The bars of her cage crumbled like dust, leaving her standing on the undergrowth below.

All around her, something stirred.

“The cage was never meant to contain you.”

The plants began to twist and wrap themselves together, leafy flesh contorting into great masses that rose all around Rubatu. The foliage stretched and churned, forming the amorphous silhouettes of three enormous humanoids, ever growing as more plants joined the collection. The beasts began to stalk towards Rubatu as the dragon’s laugh boomed in her head, so loud it made her ears ring.

Disoriented as she was, she didn’t even notice the vine that sprung up behind her and seized her waist, lifting the princess into the air. She watched, horrified, as a single slender tendril sprung from the towering vine and wrapped itself around her throat.

The King made a lazy motion with her claw, and the vine tightened until Rubatu could not breathe. She was unsure how long she dangled there, trying to force air through a constricted throat, but eventually, it was over.

She fell suddenly to the floor, plants scattering as she collided with the dirt. Struggling to her knees, Rubatu looked up to see The King’s snout mere inches from her. As she gasped for air, feeling the dragon’s breath blowing back her hair, Rubatu could not help but think of her stories.

When Ushah had been kidnapped by the Soulkeeper, she had wagered her very life on the toss of a coin.

When Dak’s treacherous brother had bound his wings, he had torn them off and sprouted an even greater pair.

When Sq’amata had been cornered by King Alm’han, she had cast the Gems of Life into the sea, rather than let them rest in evil hands.

Heroes, she knew, were never truly bested. A hero would fight on until their final breath, and then some. Only in the darkest hour did their true strength shine through.

Rubatu hung her head.

“I will obey, Your Majesty.”

Days later, Rubatu sat upon her throne, the ever dutiful Miltu standing by her side. Before her, an incensed merchant was steadily growing ever redder in the face.

“Those brutes STOLE the fruit from my stall! How are we meant to do business if even the guards are thieves!”

Glancing to her right side, Rubatu watched carefully as The King’s emissary, Sechet, began to grasp at the hilt of her sword.

“Do you have any proof of these allegations?” she asked.

The merchant’s face scrunched up as he pointed at the guard he’d pulled inside. “Look at him! His fingers are still stained with the juices!”

The guard laughed, holding up his very clearly red fingers. “No idea what you mean!” he replied, glancing at his snickering allies.

Rubatu forced herself not to roll her eyes. A second look informed her that Sechet was still staring daggers at the man, her grip still on her weapon.

“If you have no proof, merchant, you only waste my time with this baseless slander!” Rubatu swept a hand to the side, shaking her head. “You will apologize this instant.”

The entire throne room turned to watch the merchant as he fumed, running his fingers through his long elven hair. With fire in his eyes, he turned to her and spat.

“You will not take my dignity from me, Coward Queen. Damn these invaders, and damn you for your simpering obedience!”

The room erupted into shouts, and as Sechet drew her sword, Miltu squeezed Rubatu’s arm.

“Enough!” the princess commanded, straining her voice to be heard. “Your disrespect will cost you. I sentence you to a month in the castle prisons, and a fine to be levied at the time of your release!”

The merchant continued to hurl insults as he was dragged from the room, and Rubatu agreed with every last one.

She was a coward. Unable to protect her family legacy, unable to protect Melu, unable to even tell Miltu that her affections were returned. She was little more than a puppet now, the sort of villain who would be cut down without even a struggle.

“Your Highness?”

Miltu’s posture had returned to proper form, but her eyes were sad.

“Your next guest has been prepared.”

Rubatu Shamira, Tenth Of Her Line, She Of The Ruby’s Glint And Stone’s Strength, weakly nodded her head.

“Send them in.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has quite a story behind it.
> 
> I was contacted about two months ago by RisingChaos, who I'd met through my Fire Emblem fics, and she gave me an interesting offer. She'd developed a strategy game component for the D&D campaign she was DMing, and she asked me if I would play the role of the opponent for her party week to week. It sounded like fun, so I agreed, and it was a really good time! The context of the game was a large scale battle taking place in her campaign, where the party was fighting to liberate a city controlled by Princess Rubatu.
> 
> As I made my moves, Chaos and I talked about and developed Rubatu more as a character so I could get better into her mindset, and over time I learned a lot about the wonderful setting she'd created for her game. At the end of the battle arc, I even got to make a guest appearance in her game to watch and play out the final scenes of the rebellion as it reached Rubatu's palace, and it was an experience that was both a ton of fun and an inspiration for some writing.
> 
> I want to give an enormous thanks, of course, to RisingChaos, without whom this fic would never exist because it's her world, and her lovely players, who were nothing but accommodating and friendly to me as I joined in. I'm extremely grateful for the opportunity.
> 
> If you'd like to leave any feedback, as always, feel free. Thank you for reading!


End file.
